As illustrated in FIG. 6A, the outer circumferences of optical fibers 2 to transmit optical signals are covered with fused inner jackets 3. An outer jacket 4 is provided to integrally cover the pair of optical fibers 2 to complete an optical fiber cable 1.
The outer jacket 4 and the inner jackets 3 of such optical fiber cable 1 are required to be stripped at an end 5 for mounting to a connector. Additionally, the fused inner jackets 3 of optical fibers 2 are slit to separate them at end 5 in order to adapt the pitch to the fibers of the connector.
Such operations are conventionally performed using separate tools. Choosing proper tools for different operations is time consuming and inefficient.
It is, therefore, desired to have a single tool capable of performing a series of different operations.
It is an object of this device to meet the needs by providing a single tool capable of stripping operations of an optical fiber such as removing the inner and outer jackets of such optical fiber cable, separating the inner jackets, thereby improving the operation efficiency.